kenja_no_magofandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate☆Magic
Ultimate☆Magic (アルティメット☆MAGIC) is sung by i☆Ris. It is used as the first opening of the anime adaption of Kenja no Mago. Track Listing #アルティメット☆MAGIC #ありえんほどフィーバー #アルティメット☆MAGIC -TV ver.- #アルティメット☆MAGIC (instrumental) #ありえんほどフィーバー (Instrumental) Edition Lyrics Rōmaji= Buttobase joushiki wo Michi no sekai e ikou Me wo aketara hirogaru Brand New World Bouken mo chousen mo jibun shidai desu Mita koto nai iro no sekai nara Daitan ni zanshin ni nurikaete miyou (Nothing) Nanimo shinai yori mo (Trying) Nanika yarakashichae! Imeiji wa (Make it!) meikaku ni (Do it!) Kotae wa chikaku ni aru Hachamecha na MAGIC de ii janai Kikakugai da'tte mondai'nai sa (Did I do something wrong?) Yarakashitara torima sorry! (I’m sorry) Kimi ni honki (maji) de ii janai Tobikiri no egao ga mitai (Yes!) Seikai nante tsukureba ii dake sa (Itsudatte sou) Kyuukyoku no mitaiken misete ageru zotto I use magic for you I always need your magic I use magic forever |-| Kanji= ぶっ飛ばせ常識を 未知の世界へ行こう 目を開けたら　広がるBrand New World 冒険も　挑戦も　自分次第です 見たことない色の世界なら 大胆に　斬新に　塗り替えてみよう (Nothing) 何もしないよりも (Trying) 何かやらかしちゃえ！ イメージは (Make it!) 明確に (Do it!) 答えは近くにある ハチャメチャなMAGICでいいじゃない 規格外だって問題ないさ (Did I do something wrong?) やらかしたらとりまsorry! (I’m sorry) 君に本気（マジ）でいいじゃない とびきりの笑顔が見たい (Yes!) 正解なんて作ればいいだけさ（いつだってそう） 究極の未体験みせてあげるぞっと I use magic for you I always need your magic I use magic forever |-| English= Ignore the common sense, Let's go to the unknown world ! Open your eyes to this expanding Brand New World Both adventure and challenge are up to you. If it is a world of colors we have never seen, Then let's try to be boldly and innovative. (Nothing) More than nothing (Trying) Do something ! The image is (Make it !) appearing so clearly (Do it !) The answer is near ! It's not so bad to use a strong MAGIC There is no problem even if it's nonstandard (Did I do something wrong ?) I'm sorry, I'm sorry ! (I'm sorry !) It's not bad to be serious about someone I really want to see a smile that is exceptional. (Yes !) It's only necessary to make the correct answer (Always so) Promise, I'll show you the Ultimate Inexperience. |-| French= Ignore le bon sens, Partons dans un monde inconnu ! Ouvre les yeux sur ce nouveau monde en expansion, L'aventure et le défi s'offrent à toi. S'il s'agit d'un monde de couleurs que nous n’avons jamais vu, Essayons donc d’être audacieux et novateurs. (Nothing) Plus que rien au monde (Try it) Faisons quelque chose ! L'image (Make it!) apparaît si clairement (Do it!) La réponse est toute proche ! Utiliser une puissante MAGIE n'est pas si mal, Il n'y a pas de problème même si c'est non standard. (Did I do something wrong ?) Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! (I'm sorry!) Ce n'est pas mal de tomber sérieusement amoureux, Je ne désire voir qu'un sourire exceptionnel. (Yes!) Après tout, il suffit juste de trouver la bonne réponse. (Always so.) Promis, je te montrerai l'Inexpérience Ultime. I use magic for you ! I always need your magic ! I use magic forever ! Trivia Category:Releases Category:Anime Category:Music Category:Theme Songs